


No...No.. Sapnap Don't Do It!!

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Inspired by the latest Dream Shorts video (If you haven't seen it yet, go give it a watch)Karl needs help in picking a couple of charms spells that he should perform for a practical re-test. Apparently asking his friends was a bad idea, no wait scratch that—don't let Sapnap loose more like.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap & Alexis | Quackity, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	No...No.. Sapnap Don't Do It!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. Character houses and year levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Here are the Character houses and year levels for this part:  
> Sapnap (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Karl Jacobs (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)  
> George (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

In the castle courtyard sat only four students who were wearing varying colors. At one corner sat Sapnap, a Gryffindor, his hands clasped together, raised to his mouth as he tried to think. Opposite of him was George, wearing his Ravenclaw robes, was smiling smugly. In between them two was a chessboard. 

"Queen to E5," Sapnap said, smirking as his Queen moved forward and knocked George's Knight with a chair. 

"This is like the slowest game of chess," Dream said as he lay around on the grass, his Slytherin robes getting messed up by the dirt.

"You know," Quackity, another Gryffindor, started. "This would all be done if I just flipped the fucking chess board out of existence."

"Will you two shut it." George peeked behind his shoulder to tell the other two off, "I am trying to think."

"Think all you want George, you're still gonna lose," Sapnap taunted.

"Guys!" A voice in distance called. "Hey! You have to help me." Karl came tumbling down besides Quackity, nearly knocking over the chess board. "Professor Wittlemire allowed to let me take a re-test, but I need your help."

"Help you with what, exactly?" George asked the Hufflepuff.

"She said that to pass the test I need to perform the spell that we are learning along with 5 basic charms spells that we learned in the past years," Karl explained. "What I need is a list of spells that I can do with a 100% win rate."

"Well, you can always start of with _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Dream suggested. "It's the first spell we have ever learned."

"How about the Water-Making spell?" George said.

"George you prick, you know me, Karl, and Sap are all just 5th Years!" Quackity said.

"Oh, oops."

"Just cause you're old doesn't mean you can brag about spells," Sapnap said.

"Hey, I'm 7th year, I'm not _old._ " 

"But seriously though, that charm's pretty hard," Dream said. "I mean I'm a 6th year and I can barely do it."

"I'll stick with the Levitation Charm," Karl said as he pointed his wand at a pawn, chanting the spell, he made it float with ease.

"Oh why don't you do the Silencing charm," Quackity suggested as he pulled out his wand from his pocket. "How does that go again? Umm, _Silencio!_ "   
  
George could feel his lips seal together as the spell hit him. True to its supposed use, George wasn't able to say anything—not even a single sound. Lucky for George he able to use non-verbal magic. He got out his wand and began writing words in mid-air.

_Quackity, undo this spell NOW!!!_

"I don't want to." Quackity stuck out a tongue. 

"Oh come on Quackity," Dream said. "Now you're being childish."

"I think I know how to undo this one," Karl said. "Let me try." He crawled over, in front of George. He raised his wand and pointed it at his target before muttering the counter spell.

George went to open his mouth but it was still stuck together. "Mmph phmmm!!"

"Well that failed," Karl said. "You're on your own."  
  
Dream sighed and undid the spell, which immediately led to George screami—yelling at Quackity.

" _Accio!"_ Karl said and before they knew it Dream's head was knocked over by a nearby apple.

"What the hell, Karl!" Dream yelled.

Quackity let out a taunting laugh, "That looks fun, let me give it a go." He raised his wand. " _Accio!"_ The rock behind Sapnap shot up, hitting his shoulder as it went over to Quackity.  
  
A couple more Summoning Spells later and their little area was filled with random objects ranging from a flower to the Headmaster's personal quill. "Are we gonna take that back up to his office or...?" Sapnap pointed to the quill in George's hand.

"Guys, let's focus on the more important matter of me advancing to 6th Year," Karl said. 

"Two more right?" Dream hummed, "There's the—"

"Oh, I know a perfect combination of spells that you can perform Karl," Sapnap said as he stood up from his place on the ground. 

"Sap, Sapnap, what are you planning?" George asked.

Quackity laughed, "Ohh, this will be good." He stood up to get a better view as to what Sapnap was about to demonstrate.

"I don't know about this," Karl said followed by his signature laugh.

Dream watched cautiously, wand already in hand just in case.

Sapnap dramatically cleared his throat before pointing his wand at a single tree. " _Bombarda Maxima!"_ The tree was hit by a large explosion—which made the other four jump—leaving only branches on the ground and a small crater. 

"Yeah!" Quackity cheered.  
  
"I—I—I don't uhh I don't think that would be a good—"Karl was cut off by Sapnap turning to face them once again.

"And for the next spell, something to complement the explosion," Sapnap said.

"No..." Quackity started.

"No!" George warned.

"Sapnap!" Karl yelled trying to get the other boy's attention.

"Don't do it!" Dream's yell was the last thing they heard before Sapnap chanted the spell.

" _Incendio!"_ Sapnap directed the fire towards the left over branches of the tree, burning them to crisps. 

"What did I tell you guys." Sapnap turned back to his friends, "Everything is under control."  
  
"Sapnap the spell hasn't stopped yet!" George yelled. 

"AHH!" Sapnap yelled swishing his hand around trying to blow away the fire. "NOPE! NOTHING IS UNDER CONTROL!"

"Stop moving your arm!"  
  
"I—I'm gonna go get someone!"

"Sapnap stay still!"

" _Aguamenti!"_

_"Aguamenti!"_

_"Aguamenti!"_

"It's not working!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  


"What did we learn today?" The headmaster asked the five students who were covered in ashes in front of him. 

"Students should not perform spells—especially dangerous ones without supervision," all five of them stated in chorus, trying to avert their gaze from the headmaster's eyes.

"And?" The headmaster prompted for them to continue.

"Especially not us five," they said.

"Very well," the headmaster said. "Off you go!"

With that, the five students let out a collective sigh once they stepped out of the Gargoyle passage. Off to the Forbidden Forest they go!

**Author's Note:**

> All spells were taken from the wiki, sorry if I got anything wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
